


Fly High, Fall Down

by PhantomSpade



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: 1980s, Airplane Crashes, Canonical Character Death, Idols, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Spoilers for episode 6 of Zombieland Saga.Junko was just a happy girl, living the life as a successful idol.But unfortunately, all things came falling down. Literally.





	Fly High, Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Zombieland Saga (c) Cygames, Shigeru Murakoshi

"JUNKO-CHAN! JUNKO-CHAAAN!"

"YOU'RE AMAZING, JUNKO-CHAN!" 

The crowd surrounding the stage shrieked in joy and waved their arms up in the air as the famous Junko Konno just finished singing to them. 

She bowed down to her audience then raised herself up to smile and wave at them, just like she usually did at the end of her shows. 

"Everyone, thank you for coming here today! Seeing you smile and cheer makes me happy and I hope that my singing will continue to make you all smile! Good night!"

A roaring cheer rippled throughout the crowd, showing their adoration for the little white-haired idol. Most of them shouted her name as a chant, while others declared their love for her and her music. Seeing them happy from her singing made Junko happy herself.

Even though she had to maintain her distance from her fans. Keep the image of the idol they've always known and cherished.

\---

"Great work, Konno-san! As always, you really wowed the fans!" 

Junko smiled at her manager's subdued enthusiasm. She was a little tired after tonight, but to her, the performance was worth it.

"Yes, thank you, Takiya-san." 

She walked over to a clothing rack to take a blue cardigan and put it on. Then she put on a large sun-hat that nearly covered her face.

"We should be going to our hotel. Is our car here already?" Junko asked.

"Ah, yes. It should've already arrived. You must be very exhausted after tonight's show." 

Junko nodded, already feeling the drowsiness settling in. All she wanted right now was a good night's sleep so that she would get to her flight on time tomorrow. 

On her make-up table, she picked up her walkman and put the headphones around her neck, now feeling all set to go.

Takiya walked up beside her with a small smile. "Ready, Konno-san?" 

She nodded. "Yes, Takiya-san." 

The two exited out of the back entrance of the stage, where a horde of fans were waiting. 

Junko instinctly shrunk away from the masses, tugging her hat down and averting her eyes to the ground as she and her manager walked to their ride.

To Junko, it was a standard that as an idol, she must not be close to her fans; instead, establishing distance so that they don't see who she truly was behind the idealized image of hers.

Of course, because of it, Junko became very shy and nervous around other people. Worried about upholding her idol self for the people who loved her. 

But regardless, she was genuinely happy with being an idol, even with the downsides. As long as her performances brought smiles to her fans, that was all that mattered. 

By the time she and Takiya tucked themselves into the car, Junko took off her hat and put on her headphones. Then turning on her walkman to hear her own singing before she sat back and gazed out of the window to see the colorful scenery passing by.

\---

The morning at the hotel was calm and inactive, empty of screaming fans and cheery music. Junko always liked these kind of mornings, as she could always have a bit of time to herself before her day starts.

She and Takiya were having breakfast together in her room, giving thanks for their meals before digging in. 

Takiya took a bite of his omelette as he spoke to Junko. "You know Konno-san, your fans will be seeing you off at the airport once we get there. They really love you."

Junko made a small laugh as she drank her tea. "I'm just glad that I make them happy." 

' _Though it's hard to preserve the Junko Konno they know._ ' 

She would be lying to herself if she didn't feel a tad jealous of other idols, who like her had a public reputation to keep, but didn't have the anxiety that came with it. At least from the ones she had worked with. 

But, as she had reminded herself, she really loved being an idol. She would never forget that.

\---

After making sure that all of her luggage was packed and set in the car, Junko and her manager head onto the road to the airport.

Junko gazed through the window as Takiya chatted with her, only half-listening to what he was saying. 

"...ga Prefecture, so the flight shouldn't take too long to get there. It's not a very well-known place, but I'm sure your presence will bring some tourist attention to it!" 

She made an absentminded nod, eyes still glued to the outside. "Uh-huh."

"Now Konno-san." 

By the sound of her name, she turned to Takiya. "Yes, Takiya-san?" 

Takiya reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a small blue device. Junko recognized it as a pager. 

"You'll be riding in first class by yourself since there was only one seat left. Will you be alright?" Takiya said, concern aligning his features.

It wasn't that Junko would get anxious whenever she was by her lonesome. No, she did fine being on her own. But if there were other people around, she would get very nervous and get choked up. 

"I guess...Will you be in the next class?" Junko asked imploringly. 

"Of course I will! If you need anything and can't ask the flight stewardess, just message me, okay?" Takiya said. 

Junko returned a look of concern at her manager. "Are you sure? Will they let you go while we're flying?" 

Takiya gave her a reassuring smile. "They will! I am your manager, after all. It's my job to make sure that you're okay and comfortable." 

After a few seconds of looking at him with uncertaint, Junko sighed but smiled at him as she accepted the pager. 

"Thank you, Takiya-san."

\---

The ride to the airport took no longer than an hour by the time Junko and Takiya had arrived. There were a couple of men that were there and ready to transport her luggage into the plane. 

Along there, there was a crowd of people lined up in front of them. Fans held up signs that said her name, some shouted for her autographs, and most men (as well as a few women) declared their love for her.

Once again, Junko shied away from all the people being close to her as she and Takiya walked to their plane. She had managed to make eye contact with her fans and gave a polite to them. 

' _Smile and wave like a true idol, Junko._ ' 

The two had boarded onto the plane, a young flight attendant waiting for them. She aimed a smile at Junko and gestured her hand up as she bowed. 

"Right this way, Konno-san."

Sending one last look to her manager, Junko quietly followed the woman to the first class section of the plane. 

It was a relief to Junko that the flight attendant (whom she learned was named Fukuse) didn't ask her any questions nor did she gush over her like most of her fans did. Though as they walked thrtough the cramped aisle, Junko got awestruck stares from the passengers, which made her a little nervous.

It wasn't everyday that you have a famous idol boarding the same plane as you are.

Fukuse led Junko to her designated seat, where there was already someone sitting in one of the chairs. It was a young woman no older than her, and while she was just as excited as everyone else was, she was very polite to Junko and moved her legs up so the idol would take the window seat.

"Will there be anything else, Konno-san?" Fukuse asked. 

"No, I'm good for now. Thank you, Fukuse-san." 

Fukuse gave her a polite smile and bowed to her again. "Then I wish you a pleasant flight, Konno-san." 

With that, Fukuse walked away to check with the other passengers. 

The girl next to Junko grinned at her, ecstatic that she was seated next to her favorite idol. "It's so nice to meet you, Junko-chan! My name is Sato Maya, and I'm a big fan of your music!" 

Junko willed her nerves and tried to converse with Maya. "I appreciate that you enjoy my music, uh..." 

Junko paused, unsure of what to refer to the girl. Luckily, Maya was kind enough to help her. 

"Just call me Maya-chan!" She said. 

"O-Okay, Maya-chan."

Maya smiled cheerily at Junko, who was now less nervous than she was before. But she mentally told herself not to let her facade slip in front of her lest she'd be let down.

The white-haired girl looked over Maya and noticed that she was shaking, her fingers tapping against the armrest in tense fashion.

Junko looked at Maya worriedly. "Maya-chan, are you okay? Do you want me to call a flight attendant?" 

But Maya laughed and hugged herself, giving Junko a shaky smile. "Ah no! I'm fine, it's just I...get nervous whenever I'm on a plane." 

Junko looked at her curiously. "Are you scared of flying?" 

Maya nodded. "Kind off. I'm just afraid that whenever I'm in the air, that the plane would suddenly stop flying and go crashing down."

She quickly laughed and put on a apologetic face. "Sorry, Junko-chan! I shouldn't be scaring you like that!" 

Junko held up her hands and shook her head. "No, it's alright. You're just expressing your concerns, that's all." 

And she meant it. Junko understood the girl's fears very well. To her, you never know when an accident will occur, and she could imagine how terrifying it would be. 

' _I just hope it doesn't happen on this flight._ '

Maya looked relieved. "Ah, thank you, Junko-chan!" 

Then she got a look of discomfort, blushing slightly as she moved her hands towards the place between her legs. 

"Ah, I know we've just met, but I..have to go! It was nice meeting you, though, so we'll talk more when I get back, okay?" 

Junko nodded politely at her. "O-Of course, Maya-chan. Take your time."

Maya quickly nodded at her and practically jumped out of her seat as she speed-walked down the walkway to the bathroom.

Sighing, Junko slumped into her seat. Even though she slept well last night, she felt like she didn't sleep enough. 

' _I'll just take a little nap. It should be fine._ '

Junko relaxed her posture and tilted her head into a comfortable position. Slowly, she began to close her eyes, letting sleep overtake her...

Then it happened.

As Junko dozed off, the plane started to vibrate. Alarmed, she woke up and saw the panicked faces of the passengers around her.

' _W-What's going on? What's happening?_ '

An urgent voice from the speaker boomed out. " _Attention, passengers! This is your captain speaking! We are experiencing a turbulence, so we ask that you stay in your seats and-!_ "

The captain's voice got disrupted by a sudden cut-off, which only served to make the people more terrified. 

The plane began to shake more, almost shaking Junko out of her seat. She looked out of the window to see that one of the plane's wings was letting out a stream of smoke, which she realized that one of the engines had blown out.

People around her were screaming, some scrambling to get paracutes out, others like parents trying to comfort their crying children despite the dire situation they were in. 

It was the moment Junko realized one thing: they were all going to die. 

' _No, no! I don't want to die! This can't be happening!_ '

Without thinking, Junko took out her pager and tried to send a message to Takiya. But the plane's jerking movements and her shaky fingers only produced a message consisting a jumble of random letters, much to her dismay.

Then the next thing she knew, the plane started going downwards, falling to the terrain below it. Gravity became non-existent as Junko found herself practically levitating out of her seat. 

Junko immediately gripped the arms of the chair and tried to pull herself back down. She turned to the window and was horrified at how fast the plane was falling.

Junko watched as her life started flashing before her eyes, which were soon flooded with tears flying off her cheeks. 

' _Takiya-san, Mother, Father...I don't want to die. I can't let my fans down. I can't let anyone down. I can't...I'm so sorry, please..don't-_ ' 

In a matter of seconds, the plane made contact with the ground, the tip of it crushed and scrapping against the pavement. The aircraft soon burst into a flurry of flames as the passengers inside screamed until the explosion burned and torn them apart. Several ambulances and fire trucks came into the scene and put out the fire, while trying to find and rescue any survivors in there.

But on that day, Junko Konno, one of the most successful and well-loved idols of Japan, had tragically lost her life in the crash. Her fans and her family mourned for her, not expecting that she would die this way.

It was a sad day for all. 

However, no one expected that in thirty years, Junko would make a comeback...


End file.
